The One Where Steve Is Sent To Alternate Universes
by Avenger-lock
Summary: Steve just wanted to walk around Manhattan, but instead he's thrown in to a portal that makes him experience Alternate Universes. He can't escape and he's being tortured with bad AUs and a few pleasant ones. When he is finally brought back to the real world, he finds he can't sleep because AUs also come when he sleeps. How will he fix this, and who made that portal?


**This is another Stony fanfic! I couldn't resist! This is really original, I've never read another fic like this one XD My mind is an odd place! And I feel bad for torturing poor Steve in this fic, but I regret nothing! Hope you enjoy :D **

**Discalimer: I own nothing! :'c **

Steve didn't know how he ended up here. He was walking around Manhattan and he just stepped one step and then he was in a whole new world. Everything around him was still New York, but it felt different. It was like he just walked in through a portal to another universe. And he realized he was walking the reverse way than he was walking before. He was walking back to Stark Tower. 10 minutes of walking told him there was no Stark Tower. Where Stark Tower once stood, trees grew out of a field of grass. Steve was panicking. What the heck? Where was Stark Tower?! Where was he?! His breathing came quick and he ran the other way. Where was everyone? And that's when he came across a newspaper stand, telling the story of Tony Stark's death. He looked at the date of the paper and found it was about a year before The Avengers started up. He was in the ice in 2011. What...?! Tony was dead? His vision tunneled and he passed out.

When he awoke, the sky was black and people were screaming. Explosions sounded everywhere. He got off the ground and Chitauri were brutally murdering innocent people. He recognized a body on the ground. It was Natasha. He ran over to her. This was his team and he was in charge of it! Tears streamed down as he took her pulse. Their was nothing. No signs of life. A few feet away stood Clint, who was yelling in sorrow, and fighting off a group of the aliens with his arrows. But it looked like he was soon to run out of them. The hulk was smashing as many Chitauri as he could. It wasn't enough. More came from seemingly nowhere. Thor was flying around with Mjolnir, his cape billowing behind him. And Tony was flying past him, his suit practically failing. And the universe decided to be cruel and he saw the bomb drop. He felt the agonizing pain of his flesh dissolving and then he was gone.

He awoke again in the tower. His clothes were sort of burnt in places, but he wasn't dead. It wasn't possible! The world was playing a cruel joke on him. He hoped he was back home, but he found that he wasn't rather quickly. As he walked around the tower, it housed a very sad air. The walls seemed colder and more hostile. When he reached the living room, Tony was there. He was crying and holding a picture to his chest. Multiple bottles of alcohol were surrounding him. He held a half drunken bottle in his other hand.

"Tony?" Tony didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Tony just sat there in silence, sobbing quietly and clutching the picture and bottle. Steve sat next to him.

"Tony?" He went to reach for him and to his horror, his hand went through Tony's solid body. He was a ghost! Steve let loose a gasp. He was dead here! Please, don't let him be dead. He couldn't stand Tony being sad over this. Steve thought Tony hated him.

Tony got up suddenly and put the picture down. He was faced with a picture of him smiling into the camera. He was dressed in a tux with Tony next to him, kissing his cheek. It wad obviously a wedding picture. He suddenly had an urge to throw up in sadness. They looked so happy in that picture. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He looked up with watery eyes when Tony reentered the room, looking sadder than before. His eyes held hopelessness. Tony grabbed the picture of Steve and him and strode over to the doors that lead to the roof. He threw them open and walked out onto the roof. What was Tony doing? What Tony did next answered his mental question. Tony threw his leg over the edge and threw himself off of the balcony. He vaguely noticed that Tony still held the picture as he jumped off the edge.

"TONNYY!" Steve screamed and sprinted out there and threw himself off of the balcony to join him. Maybe he could save him. But he knew it was an irrational thought. He was next to him and suddenly, Tony's eyes met Steve's.

"Stevee!" Tony sobbed before they hit the pavement and everything was black.

Again, he awoke in a world without the Avengers. He was sitting in a house he's never been in before. The walls were a dull beige and the couches were brown. He was alone and his chest was aching. He learned from searching around that all of his friends had died on a dangerous mission. The only reason he lived was because of his super healing. He didn't move from the couch the whole time. He fell asleep on the couch in a lonely world.

He was once again joined in the world of hell when he woke up. This time, the whole team was alive and laughing in the living room. Finally, a nice alternate universe.(Or dream? He still didn't understand what was happening.) And he jinxed it as something exploded outside. And then Loki was in their living room. Immediately, Bruce hulked out. Steve quickly donned on his Captain America suit. Tony called his Iron Man suit and Clint and Natasha were ready to fight. Thor held Mjolnir high above his head, glaring at his brother.

Loki laughed and lunged at his brother. They fought roughly and glass was broken. Lightening and energy balls were thrown around. And then those damn Chitauri were invading New York again. They were forced to leave the tower and help fight off the other enemies. They left Thor to his brother by his insistence.

He was confused the whole fight. Why was this happening?! They fought the Chitauri and they beat Loki, and he wanted to know why this was happening. He wanted to go home, back at Stark Tower. He wanted normal-ness, or as normal as his team got. He was talking to his team on his earpiece when Tony let out a loud shriek of pain. A grunt and a crash followed that, along with static on his earpiece.

"Tony, you ok?" Steve asked frantically into the comm.

"I'm ok, you'll have help me out Cap. I'm about 2 blocks west of you. I'm on top of a car. Can't move." Tony's 'ok' voice sounded forced.

"Be there in 2 minutes!" Steve yelled. He ordered everyone to continue fighting, and that he and Iron man that well be joining them soon.

Steve sprinted to where he suspected Tony had landed. And he was right.

"Iron man! You ok?" He asked as he approached Iron Man.

Steve lost his breath when he saw that Tony's chest was not glowing light blue. It was dark.

"Tony! Your arc reactor!" Steve was crying. He knew that Tony was going to die, just like all those other fucked up worlds.

"Steve, I don't have much time left. I'm sorry. Look, tell the team I'm sorry. One of the energy blasts hit me. Tell the guys how much I appreciated their friendship. I thought them as a family. And I know how horrible I was to you Cap. You are my friend. I am honored to be your friend. You better not beat yourself up about this Capsicle. I lov-" Tony coughed and stopped breathing.

Steve sobbed heavily on Tony's chest. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. Why?! Why?! Why?! He closed his eyes in sorrow, to open them again in a coffee shop.

He was sitting across from Tony, who was currently devouring a piece of pie and drinking some black coffee. Well, this was nice. But he found it hard to look at an alive Tony when he just witnessed Tony die. Steve looked down at his plate. A piece of cheesecake half eaten sat on it. He mentally shrugged and just told himself to enjoy the quiet atmosphere now, because the next time he falls asleep or closes his eyes he'll be thrown into a world of chaos. He ate the pie, and listened to Tony noisily sipping his hot coffee.

When they were done, Tony looked up and smiled at him. And wow... his smile was so free. He's never seen him smile like that. It made him smile back at Tony.

"I love you, Cap. It's like you know how to cheer me up when I'm having a crappy morning. Who knew I could actually have a good morning?" Tony got up from his spot and slid in next to Steve. Steve was having trouble taking in what Tony just said to him. He loved him in this universe/world? He knew a blush was coloring his face.

"Awww, STEVE! I love it when you blush!" And Steve just got redder. But he went along with it, because Tony looked so happy.

"Haha, you know I blush easily." He crossed his arms across his chest and grinned at Tony. He just pouted and leaned forward. And Tony's lips were on his. And... wow. His heart sped up and his brain imploded. And it was over and Tony stuck his tongue at him.

"That's one reason why I love you. There are so many others, too" and he looked at Tony as the genius said that. He came to the realization that he felt content here, and that he didn't want to leave. He smiled at Tony to hide the fear that he would be leaving soon. He decided to kiss him once more. While their eyes were closed, he felt this weird wooshy feeling and he opened up his eyes to see that he was in a dark cave.

He sighed and held in the tears. The world before was so nice! He was gonna go crazy soon. So much terror, pain, and sadness. His heart literally felt like it was ripping itself apart in his chest.

He looked down and saw his uniform that was ripped in places. Red blood stained the blue.. He looked around and noticed that Tony was in a dirty cot next to him. A poor arc reactor attached to what looked like a big battery, was in his chest. He was staring at the wall. He looked terrified. That was an expression he never saw Tony wear.

The doors busted open and 9 people with big guns paraded in. They were yelling in a different language. Steve's heart beat hard as they took him and Tony and led them out of the room. They were thrown in what looked like a torture room. Steve would've fought back, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere without his shield. And guys with guns stood around the perimeter of the room.

It turned out Steve's assumption of the torture room was right. For what seemed like forever he and Tony were dipped head first in water and deprived of air until they were both blacking out. The evil men used knives to slowly cut them and he didn't know how Tony was putting up with this. Steve was a super soldier, so he healed quickly. But Tony was a human.

This went on for hours and hours, day after day. He and Tony conversed sometimes, but mostly they were asleep, exhausted and in pain. One day he woke up and Tony was on his cot, dead. Blood seeped out of both new and old wounds. Steve held him close and shrieked his name, and cried his eyes out. Then the guards were there and everything was dark and everything hurt.

Steve opened his eyes and was faced with the dark sky. He was still in his dirty, bloody, ripped Captain America suit from the world before. There were bloody ties around his wrists, and his skin looked rubbed raw. That would eventually heal, thanks to the super soldier serum. Steve was hoping this wasn't another alternative universe. Or dream, or whatever was happening to him. He honestly couldn't take this anymore. He was slowly falling apart. This was like a bad dream that never ended.

Steve walked out of the alley, and found himself on the sidewalks. He knew the street he was walking on. It was the street he was walking on when he promptly was thrown into another universe. Steve could only hope that this was home. When did he begin to think Stark Tower home? He didn't know.

Steve looked up and smiled a little when he saw Stark Tower towering over the other buildings around it. It was so extravagant. But he couldn't imagine Tony not being over the top. Steve sprinted the rest of the way to the tower. He could feel the deprivation of food and water taking a toll on his body though.

When he opened the door to the building, Steve gulped in some air before taking the elevator up to the kitchen. His mouth was dry, and his stomach was so empty. The guards in that cave didn't give him food much, he even gave up food to Tony so he didn't starve. Steve winced aloud at the picture of the multiple dead Tony's that flitted across his eyes.

The elevator dinged and opened up. Steve stepped off and took in the kitchen. He would never get used to how big the kitchen was. It was always stocked with food. He opened up the refrigerator and took out a whole gallon of water and gulped the whole thing down in a minute. The water felt fantastic on his dry tongue.

Steve knew that something bad would probably happen in the next 10 minutes. He might as well take for granted the food that was here. Or this world would be like the coffee shop world. He would find comfort I a world for a few minutes until it disappeared. Steve ate cereal and some protein bars.

20 minutes later, and nothing bad has happened yet. He sat at the kitchen table, twisting the protein bar wrappers. He occasionally got up and paced. He was terrified of what was going to happen. The time frame wasn't like the other universes. This was different.

Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped up, and turned around to almost punch Clint in the face. Steve was breathing hard and Clint was looking at him in alarm.

"Steve! What the hell! You've disappeared for a week! Are you ok?" Clint was staring at the blood on every part of his body. He looked at his uniform and then his eyes focused on the bloodied ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists. Clint looked a bit freaked out. Steve gasped and just broke down crying. He pulled Clint into a hug and just sobbed so hard his chest rattled and he couldn't breath. Everything was so messed up and Steve wanted to stop seeing the images playing behind his lids. Somehow they ended up on the floor. Clint was panicking. He's never saw Captain America lose it like this. And he was also having an awkward moment trying to comfort Steve. Steve was their leader, and he never lost his cool in front of other people/

Clint was a little relieved when Steve fell asleep on his shoulder a few minutes later. Steve was still bothered in his sleep, though. He twitched and moaned. Clint decided to leave Cap and get the rest of the Avengers.

Steve was in hell again. Pain, sorrow, and darkness surrounded him. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He felt the loneliness engulf him. He heard screams of his dying teammates, and one particularly stuck out to him. Tony's pain filled yell. They echoed around him. Rising in volume, and it hurt his head, his ears were bursting and he was yelling but he couldn't hear himself and tears streamed like rivers down his cheeks...

"Steve. Steve! STEVE!" He heard in the distance. And then his air was taken away.

He awoke to water smothering his face. They were doing the oxygen deprivation thing again. He couldn't breath and there was no air, only dark water...

"Steve, you're ok. Shh, come on." Came a lady's soft voice. Steve opened his eyes. A ginger haired women - Pepper - sat next to him, rubbing his back. He looked around him as his breathing regulated. All the Avengers were watching warily. He sagged against Pepper and he felt embarrassed at being caught that vulnerable.

"Sorry. Just a nightmare." Steve said with a hoarse voice. He abruptly got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, you are aware that you look like you just came back from a battle, right?" Tony asked. Seeing Tony and the REAL Avengers was such a relief to Steve. But, it also short-circuited his brain.

"Yeah, explain later, bye!" Steve squeaked and ran out of the room, and he took the emergency stairs. The elevator would take too long. Steve wanted to take a shower and just sleep. And that's what he did.

But sleeping proved to be a bad idea, because he was actually thrown back into nightmares, and what seemed to be sleeping alternative realities. The one he had that night was of his family. He was back with his parents, but they were somehow abusive. His real parents were not abusive, though. In this dream he was just getting beaten up. He could feel everything 10 times worse than pain he would feel in real life. They were calling his useless, worthless, and a failure to men everywhere. And when Steve woke up, he was covered in blood and bruises.

He barely tried to sleep after that. After he's had a bad dream, or is on the verge of having a panic attack, he took a pencil and drew scenes from each universe he's been in. He's done this before, when he had been overwhelmed by the world he woke up to. It helped release feelings. But it didn't help as well it used to. In fact, drawing out the scenes made him feel sad because when he looked at what he drew, he would experience what he felt in that world. But sometimes the drawings just happen. He would mean to draw the horizon of New York, but other things would come to life under his pencil.

There was very good dreams, too. Very few, but he had them. So he felt nice whenever he happened to draw scenes from them. He looked back through the previous sketches from a few weeks ago. When not sleeping got to him, he went to sleep and had a few nice dreams for a few days. It had been a relief. There was one dream he experienced that made him feel floaty and nice. He and Tony were just laying in a bed together. Tony was cuddled up to his chest, snoring softly. Steve felt weird in this dream, but went with it since he knew it wasn't real, much like all the other dreams. Steve put his arm around Tony's chest and smiled. It was pleasant to be so close to Tony. And his stomach seemed fluttery. Calmness settled over him and he buried his head into the geniuses soft hair. And it smelled nice, too. Steve woke up and felt nostalgic. He isn't know why, but he wanted to go back to that dream.

He can see that everyone was worried about him. His eyes were bagged, and his skin looked pale, and he was pretty sure his hair has lost its shine.

It was a few weeks later when his team finally asked questions.

"Really, we're worried for you." Natasha had shown a rare softness towards him. One she's never shown anyone.

"I'm fine." He replied, and then continued to walk to his room. That was when he knew that pretty soon he'd have to tell them. He didn't want them to know of this. He didn't want to be a failure. He's been through war, and got through it. Why would this be affecting him so bad?

The next morning, he was in the kitchen, way before anyone was up. Even Tony was asleep. He was sketching the last 3 AU's. One had been an apocalypse of some sort. He was with Tony when it had happened. He remembers Tony sitting next to him on the balcony, drinking beer with him, and they were smoking cigars. They watched as the world literally went up in flames. Steve had woken up to that one with aches throbbing all over his body.

The 2nd AU was some sort of wacky. He was just being shot over and over again. Thank god when he woke up he didn't have any bullet holes through his body. That would've been very bad.

The 3rd AU was of him killing his team members. Well, he was stuck inside of a body that wouldn't obey him, is more like it. He watched first hand at their horrified faces, and watched their last agonizing breath. Steve woke up sobbing.

Anyway, he was in the kitchen, and the sketch book was sitting next to him. The book was all sketches of all the terrible things he's went through. He was really contemplating burning it, but 2 and a half days of no sleep caught up to him and he fell asleep with his head on the kitchen table. His sketchbook was pen next to him.

He wasn't in an alternative universe, but he was having a nightmare. Basically, the whole nightmare was everything combined that was horrible in his life, ending with the weird different worlds. And it just went on and on like a broken record.

Then he felt a light touch shatter his dreams. He screamed in panic and his head jerked up and he met the worried and horrified gazes of Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Thor. And his already heavy breathing became gasping when he saw that they were looking at his sketch book.

"What the fuck, Rogers?! What is this?!" Tony yelled. Steve was still feeling trapped like an animal. And he was noticing that he was having a panic attack. He couldn't breath.

A stinging sensation on his face registered in his slow brain. His eyes focused on a very worried Natasha.

"Explain. Now." Her voice was hard and commanding. Wow, this is why he didn't want anyone to know what was happening to him. They reacted badly to his sketches. He felt terrible that they had to find out like this, though. Well, he felt terrible that they had to know, period. He was very stupid, leaving his sketchbook open like that. He was looking at his team with a hard glower. He didn't have the time to converse about his problems right now. As he said before, he didn't want them to even know his problems! He wanted to deal with this by himself. But deep down, he knew he couldn't fight this alone. They were his team, they worked together. His mind was sort of cleared up from the dream by now. He could think rationally right now.

The first thing he did was jump off the stool and snatch the sketch book from Tony. He stared at him for a beat longer and walked back and sat back on the stool, facing his friends. He didn't know how to break this to them lightly, so he decided to go with being blunt.

"I've been stuck in this weird alternate universe world chain sort of thing. The week when I was gone, I was experiencing terrible, horrible stuff," He took a deep breath. "I was walking that day, and I was thrown through this invisible portal. Now that I think about it, it could have been made of some magic. But anyway, I literally was living through life in a different perception. I've seen you guys die, I've been alone, I've seen the end of the world, I've been torture, and the list goes on. I really don't want to talk about it. That's why I haven't talked to you guys about it, because... I'm your leader! I'm supposed to be strong!" He stood up quickly and continued to ramble. "I can't show signs of weakness, because I'm the person holding up this team, and I'll feel like a failure if I was to be taken down by a portal! I've survived the war, GOD DAMN IT!" He took gasping breath and he put his hands over his eyes, because he knew he was about to cry again. "and I'm sorry for crying on you before Clint." Steve mumbled before he exited the room. He flew up the stairs to his room, overwhelmed by emotions.

Just as he opened the door to his room did he notice that he forgot his sketchbook down in the kitchen. He cursed his luck and just fell on to his bed. He didn't want to sleep, though. He was scared to go to sleep. He only went to sleep when he was absolutely exhausted and needed the sleep. Steve sighed heavily. What will the team do about this? Now that they knew about his struggle? He gave up thinking about it and just watched New York from his window.

The next day he decided he should go down to the living room and hang out with everyone, since he's been neglecting that for a few weeks. Steve took the elevator this time, and he was nervous. When the elevator reached the living room level, it dinged, and the doors slid open, revealing Thor and Bruce. No one else was in the living room, maybe because it was so early in the morning. 6 am was a time no Avenger wanted to wake up to. Well, except for Bruce and Thor. They were early risers, much like he was when he could sleep.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, good morning." He greeted. They nodded to him from the couch. He went over to them and sat next to Thor.

"Captain, I think I know the culprit of that portal! It's something an Asgardian would do to confuse and manipulate your mind! I shall go back to Asgard and find Odin and tell him to cease the magic that has be spelled you!" Thor boomed.

"Really? You think you could help me get rid of this?" He was hopeful. He wanted to be able to sleep again. To be free of whatever was happening to him!

Thor nodded and they turned back to the television. He didn't watch the TV, though. He wanted to go see Tony for some reason. He felt like he has to convince himself that Tony is alive and well. And that he was ok. So that's what Steve did. He got up from the couch and went to find Tony. He checked his room, but he wasn't there. He checked the kitchen, too. No Tony found. And then he knew he had to be in his lab, because he was almost always there whenever he wasn't in his bedroom.

He took the elevator up to his lab and asked JARVIS if he could enter the lab, because he hated to just walk in the lab and disturb whatever project Tony was working on at the moment.

"Sure, Captain." JARVIS answered back. He thanked JARVIS and entered the glass doors of he lab. Tony wasn't working on anything. He was sitting on a chair with the sketchbook opened in his hands. His face looked a bit sad.

"I'm sad you had to go though this, Cap." Tony's voice was low. Steve sat next to him and looked at the picture he was staring intently at. It was the first AU he's been to. Steve looked at Tony and grinned sadly.

"At least me dying in one of the world's didn't actually kill me in the real life world." Tony flinched.

"You DIED?! You didn't tell us that!" Tony glared at the sketch book and flipped through a few pages, and stopped a very embarrassing picture of him and Steve kissing in the coffee shop. Steve blushed.

Tony started laughing. "Well, this is a pretty awesome! Look at how sexy I am! Wow, Captain America kissed me, but it wasn't me! I'm outraged!" Tony joked. Steve laughed shyly.

"That was one of my better universes. You were so nice to me." Steve joked back. Tony elbowed him and snorted.

"I am ALWAYS nice to you Spangles!" Tony smirked. Steve rolled his eyes and 'mmhhmmed' sarcastically.

He flipped back a few pages and stopped at the picture that Tony had been holding of them married. Tony looked at him with arched eyebrows. Steve hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"That is totally explainable. That was a picture you had with you. I was dead and you were sad and um...," He swallowed loudly, "you jumped off the roof of your tower." he whispered in pain. He vividly remembered Tony jumping. "and you held that picture with you." Steve brokenly mumbled.

"Oh wow." Tony muttered to himself. And Steve couldn't take it anymore. He threw his arms around Tony and let tears flow over. He's cried a few times, but never had it been for Tony being blessedly alive in the real word. He didn't know what he would do without Tony. Tony was stiff for a few seconds before he shifted and hugged Steve back.

Tony just let him cry on him. He let Steve hold him. Steve didn't know what life would be like if Tony wasn't there to introduce him to the world he woke up in. He probably would have been miserable in the 21st century. Even though they didn't get along well in the beginning, they slowly became friends. He hated experiencing Tony dying cruel deaths. It was more torture for him to see that than be tortured physically in that cave.

Steve eventually gained control of his tears and let out a weak laugh. "Sorry for that, Tony. I know you're uncomfortable with people crying." Steve wiped off the wetness from his cheeks and eyelashes. Tony just rubbed Steve's shoulder.

"It's no big deal. I'm actually not uncomfortable with you, Steve." He noticed he said his name instead of those silly nicknames he gave him. He smiled at Tony and struggled to not let loose a yawn. He failed.

"Want to go to sleep? I'll stay with you to make sure you don't have any nightmares or something." Tony was actually offering to stay with him? That made his stomach flutter and he blushed a bit.

"Thanks, but do you mind if I sleep down here? This couch feels comfortable. And this way I won't take you away from whatever you have to work on." Steve honestly felt more safe down here than in his own room right now. Tony nodded. Steve fell asleep, hoping he didn't have to add another dream to his list of 'AU's I've lived briefly in and hated'.

This AU was very pleasant. He knew that as soon as he entered it. He was at a party. One of those black tie formal get-together's that Tony always has to attend. He was dressed in a very nice suit that Tony probably bought him. And it was most likely very expensive. Tony was across the room talking to Pepper. He was in the corner drinking what looked like soda. It probably had some alcohol in it. He set it down on the nearest table just as some slow music started. He saw couples join in pairs of 2 and sway and twirl to the music. He sat down awkwardly in a chair and observed the dancing couples. They looked so happy and in love.

Then Tony was standing next to him, asking Steve to dance. He accepted, flabbergasted that Tony would ask _him _to dance! They walked slowly to the dance floor and danced together. Tony was staring deeply into his eyes and he couldn't look away. He was captured by the passionate look in Tony's eyes. He realized some slow love song had started up and Steve blushed at the intensity of the air between them. Tony glanced at his lips before leaning in to kiss Steve lightly on his the lips briefly. Steve closed his eyes. Tony pulled away to look at Steve's blue eyes. Then they both leaned toward each other to have a proper kiss. They wrapped their arms around each others bodies. They pulled apart. "I love you, Steve." "I love you too, Tony." The dream abruptly ended.

Steve opened his eyes to a blushing Tony. What would cause Tony to blush? He's never seen him blush before!

"Um, you just said 'I love you Tony'. This is awkward." Steve bushed so red.

"I-I'm sorry. You can just forget about it and.. yeah..." Steve trailed off because he couldn't really deny it. That AU revealed that he actually did have feelings for Tony. That he actually did love him, or have _very strong_ feelings for him.

Tony leaned down and pecked Steve on the lips. Steve's mind exploded. Well, not literally, but he blanked out and he was pretty sure the whole world could have stopped around them and he wouldn't have noticed. Steve pulled Tony down on to the couch with him and deepened the kiss. He wanted to kiss Tony forever! He never thought he would actually would want to kiss Tony like this. Those AU's taught him something. They taught him that he had _very strong feelings _about Tony. Tony suddenly bit Steve's lip and they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow, you have great kissing skills, Steve." Tony's voice was low and he was still a bit breathless from the kiss.

"You do, too." Steve blushed.

"You want to know something? I've had some feeling for you for a while. Ya know when you went missing, I was frantic and freaking out. I'm guessing the whole team found out that I like you more than just a friend. I still didn't know I liked you more than a friend until you came back and you looked terrible and tired all the time. And when we found out about why you went missing, I'm pretty sure I wanted to yell at you and kiss you at the same time. You are amazing, and would you fucking go out with me?" Tony looked hopefully at Steve.

"Yes, I will go out with you. And just so you know, you're pretty amazing, too." Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Tony replied.

At dinner, he and Tony walked in to the kitchen holding hands. Everyone smiled at their linked hands, and congratulated them on finally getting together. Lint joked around with them, saying that they always had this strong sexual tension, and that they were actually sort of perfect for each other because they were opposites in personality. Steve stammered out a thanks, and Tony just kissed his cheek. Natasha rolled her eyes and Bruce set their dinner on the table. They had a normal conversation, and no one mentioned anything about what had happened to Steve, for that, he was thankful.

Steve looked around the table and realized that Thor was missing.

"Where is Thor?" he asked as he took a bite of lasagne.

"He called to Odin and went to Asgard to help despell you a while ago. Said he'd be back later." Bruce answered. And on cue thunder sounded and a small rumble shook the tower.

"Speak of the devil." Tony said around a full mouth.

Thor walked through the elevator doors a few minutes later, his red cape trailig behind him. He had a big smile on his face.

"Steven, it seems like it wasn't magic at all! It was Fate or a God, being cruel to you to make you see what you want to make you happy!" Thor announced loudly.

"Well. Ok then. I'm not sorry, but I don't like this fate! Or which ever God did this spell. It hurt me!" Steve frowned.

"I am sorry what you had to go through. But I think they helped you see what makes you happy. You should thank them!" Thor explained.

Steve did see the truth in what Thor said. He sighed and nodded. He did give whatever ethereal being who did this, kudos for bringing him to see his feelings for Tony. But it was still a very cruel thing that they did to him.

"Steven, I just realized that I didn't tell you that this magic didn't _make _you experience these nightmare things, they were centered around _your_ _fears. _So it was your fears fault that you went through all that pain. You were literally living through some of your fears! But, their are some good things in the magic. It was also centered around what you _wanted _and your own happiness. It's hard to explain but that is what Odin told me!" Well, that makes so much more sense.

Thor sat down and Bruce served him his dinner. And the rest of the them ate and had a normal conversation for the rest of the night.

Steve went to sleep that night with Tony in his bed. Tony curled up around his chest and sighed sleepily. His arc reactor glowed dimly through his shirt, illuminating the dark room in blue. Steve smiled a few minutes later when he heard a very light snore come from Tony's mouth. He buried his head in Tony's soft hair and threw his arm around his waist. He fell asleep and had no dreams at all.

He woke up to a soft kiss on his lips. He blearily opened his eyes to see a sleepy Tony. He returned the small kiss eagerly.

"Love you, Tony." He said in a gravelly sleepy voice.

"Love you too, Steve." Tony said before snuggling back into Steve's chest and falling asleep. Steve's fears helped him find his happiness. Never thought that was possible, but he was happy that he found what his happiness. Here in this bed, he felt like the luckiest person alive. He silently thanked Fate or whatever God spelled him. And he fell back asleep with Tony's light snores lulling him to sleep.

**So, I have been working on his for a good 2 months, and finally found it today, and finished it :D I really like it! I'm a bit insecure about the ending, but I'm always insecure about ending a story :P This is also my longest Fanfic EVER! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it :) Also, I don't know anything about Fate or magic or gods, it just popped in my head while writing this story! **


End file.
